Elizaveta Rescue Mission
Vodyanoy |strength1= 1st: 3 *2 Inside Baba Yaga's Shrine *1 Inside abandoned Shrine ------- 2nd: 105 *1 Vanadis (Initially) *103 (Lebus and Leitmeritz, joined later) *1 Vanadis (Leitmeritz, joined even later) |strength2= 1st: 17 *1 Demon *1 Dragon *15 Mind-controlled Lebus Calvary ------- 2nd: 2 *2 Demons *Hundreds of Lifeless Clay Soldiers |casualty1 = 1st: Elizaveta moderately wounded *Urs gone missing *Titta unconscious ------- 2nd: About 20 deaths, 20 abandoned battle |casualty2 = 1st: 1 Dragon and 15 Calvary killed *Baba Yaga wounded ------- 2nd: Baba Yaga killed |aftermath= Baba Yaga is consumed by Ganelon. Elizaveta is released from her curse in exchange of numbed right arm. Urs recovers all his memories as being Tigrevurmud Vorn. Tigre proclaimed himself as Vanadis Mediator between Elen and Liza Vodyanoy manages to escaped }} Elizaveta Rescue Mission is an important event in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Vanadis Elizaveta Fomina, with the assistance of Urs, Eleonora Viltaria and many others, finally confronted demon Baba Yaga and ended her two years of nightmare-like torments. Background Two years prior to the event, after overwhelmingly losing the one on one battle against Elen and being troubled by many incidents happening on her land, Liza's mind became severely fatigued and vowing to surpass her nemesis. With a strong desire for power, she worshiped to the demon Baba Yaga and received super-human strength to her right hand as a reward. She went back to her castle and test her new found power by testing on an iron gauntlet, which was crushed by Liza barehanded without the injuries. Even though Lisa kept her new gained power in secret and never used it unless necessary, the feedback of this forbidden deal with a demon still haunted her. Baba Yaga, now in the search of the missing "Bow User", decided it's time to pay a visit again to her former dealer, and devised a plan to torment Lisa. Sometimes aftera battle with Ilda, Baba Yaga met some of Lisa's subsidiary knights who became jealous of Urs's (Tigre's) quick promotion, and minded controlled them as her pawn. Ever since Baba Yaga's presence in Lebus, in every night, Lisa would have nightmares about Baba Yaga while groaned in agony, and woke up to discover she's soaked in her own sweat. Sense the unusual occurrence, Lisa, with only Urs accompanied her, visit one of the Yaga temple at Lebus's outskirt, just to find they were surrounded by her former soldiers who were threatening to kill both Urs and Liza. First Battle 1st Encounter with Baba Yaga Liza reluctantly retaliated against her former subordinates but accidentally killed one of them. To both Liza and Urs bone-chilling shock and confusion however, the knight returned to life and even after received a fatal arrow shot from Urs (Tigre), he still managed to get up. Horrifying over the other 14 knights also behaved the same way, Liza and Urs (Tigre) were forced to retreat back to the temple. However, Baba Yaga's taunts and mockeries were echoing through the temple which causing Liza snapped and crushed the stone statue with her Viralt. Still, the echoes did not stopped until the stone statue was changing into the demon witch herself. Upon Urs's (Tigre's) and Liza's fearful encounter, Baba Yaga demanded Liza to return her powers but Liza refused to comply her demands. As the 15 mind controlled soldiers managed to chase the duo and attacking Liza, the Thunder Vanadis had to retaliate against her attackers and fatally wounded them. Liza's display however left Baba Yaga unfazed as she continued to mock Liza's brutal retaliation. As Liza angrily asked Baba Yaga if she was responsible for the knights's "insubordination", the demonic witch simply replied that she just granted their wish for power to destroy Urs. Liza blindly lashing her whip but all were missed before the demonic witch poked the floor which shattered in pieces, causing both Urs (Tigre) and Liza fell into the temple's abyss while the witch floating in mid-air. Battle Against A Dragon Miraculously, through Valitsaif's rescue both Urs and Liza survived the fall and landed onto the cavern floor. Still shaken over their encounter with the demonic witch, Urs and Liza immediately venturing the caverns while finding the exit, only to stumble upon a Double-Headed Dragon instead. Liza tried her futile efforts in defeating the dragon by using her powers, which proven to be ineffective while Urs could only helplessly watch the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's struggle. (To be added....) Black Bow's Momentary Return Elsewhere, Titta found an abandoned Shrine and Mashas goes to check it to ensure that there are no bandits resides on the shrine. Once the shrine are clear, Titta goes inside and start to pray hoping for her master's safety. When she open her eyes black mist surrounds her and she can feel the same feeling like when she and Tigre's visit at Tir Na Fal's shrine at Orange Plains. Tir Na Fal wishes Titta to lend her power for a while in order to deliver the Black Bow to Tigre which ended up succeeded in a form of Black Mass at Urs as a consequence of Titta saw him while her avatar is being carried out by Mashas from shrine due to her soul was at the Mass of Black Bow itself temporarily. Not wasting any chance, Tigre took a shot and killed Two-Headed Dragon itself. The Black bow also disappears along with Titta's soul as the soul returns to Titta. Second Battle Liza's Search for Baba Yaga and Elen's Arrival Somewhere at Lebus's outskirts, after recuperating her injuries and tried to settle a score with Baba Yaga, Liza left to Baba Yaga shrine alone without her subjects' knowledge. Upon her arrival to the Baba Yaga Shrine, Liza called out Baba Yaga but hearing her echos instead, prompting her to ride her horse to find the remaining nine shrines within the outskirts again. Meanwhile, Elen was delighted to receives a letter from Legnica's messenger regarding the trio's discovery over Urs's (Tigre's) whereabouts in Lebus and despite her worries over Tigre's amnesia, Elen ordered her civil minister to keep an eye on Leitmeritz while she left to find Tigre alone in Lebus. Search for the Missing Vanadis 2nd Encounter with Baba Yaga Eleonora's Late Participation Aftermath Ganelon's Vile Goal and Death of Baba Yaga Miraculously, even in her crippling position, Baba Yaga barely survived the Black Bow's shot as she attempted to use her last ounce of energy to escape. To her surprise however, Ganelon, whom she recognized as Koschei, appeared in front of her and told her that he would going to eat her. Despite her struggle, Baba Yaga was consumed by Ganelon alive. Urs No More In Baba Yaga's shrine, Lebus soldiers were burying their fallen comrades and craving their name on the helmets. Liza visited the fallen and walking with Tigre for a talk. After thanking Liza for her care during his amnesia, Tigre also promised Liza that he will rush for her aid if she face any danger despite he decided to live as himself, which considered as a gratitude for their short-lived yet memorable moments together. When Liza asked Tigre who will he support should Elen and herself fight again, Tigre declared himself as a Vanadis Mediator on the two behalf as he viewed them as important people in his life, even with their estranged friendship, instantly moves Liza as she hugged Tigre for the last time before eventually return to her soldier. She later confronted everyone and claimed that Urs has just went for a "vacation" and even Viralts emitted its lights's to confirm Baba Yaga's demise, which implicating the curse was lifted, Liza's right arm remained numbed that opted her to remark the consequences for her obsession for power, garnering everyone including Elen's sympathies. It would going to take the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis nearly a year for her right arm's recovery.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1 For Elen, who was initially infuriated over Tigre's kindled friendship with Liza, begin to sympathize her fellow Vanadis due to her numbed right arm. Having relief over the battle's end and her reunion with Tigre, she also hearing from Lim's worrying opinion about the Black Bow's shrouding mysteries, in which she claimed that, until the demons sinister motives are confirmed danger would follow Tigre anywhere goes. Regardless, Elen ensured Lim that she and her fellow Vanadises will investigate the demons's activities and motives. As Mashas came for them as informed them that he will not only departing for Silesia regarding the incident, Elen, despite her hesitation, asks the old earl if Tigre will be returning to Brune with him. Mashas instead replied that the decision would depend on King Viktor's perspective and because the time consuming negotiations, he entrusted Tigre to Elen until Spring. Their battle however was not over as a scout reported that Orgelt Kazakov of Polus was on its way for them, leading to battle at Birche Lakeside. In order to help Liza, Tigre would participate his final battle with Lebus Army against their newest enemy, which eventually brought a reconciliation between Elen and Liza before his return for Leitmeritz. The three (Tigre, Elen and Liza) would subsequently reunite at Silesia Imperial Palace during the Sun Festival, where Liza's sudden change stuns her fellow Vanadises (Mila, Sofy and even Valentina)Light Novel Volume 11. Trivia *This is the first battle that features the heroes (Tigre and Liza) encounters with Baba Yaga. **It is also the first battle between human soldiers (except Liza's former brainwashed soldiersLight Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5) against the supernatural creatures under Baba Yaga's command. **This is also the first battle that features two Vanadises against two demons. *This is Elen's first battle against the demons such as Vodyanoy and Baba Yaga, though Vodyanoy's quick regeneration proven to be Elen's another tough challenge since her duel against Roland. *Although did not participate the battle, Ganelon was responsible to Baba Yaga demise by consuming the demonic witch alive while planning to wreck chaos in the human world without his cooperation with Drekacvac.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle